


First date jitters

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, First Date, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nervous Alec, Season 2, Siblings, Supportive Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: “You can do this, you can totally do this. You kill demons for a living, this is nothing. Oh, by the angel, IZZY!”Alec yanked his sweater off and threw it onto the bed with his other clothes. He had no idea what to wear for his and Magnus’ date and he was freaking out.





	

“You can do this, you can totally do this. You kill demons for a living, this is nothing. Oh, by the angel, IZZY!”

Alec yanked his sweater off and threw it onto the bed with his other clothes. He had no idea what to wear for his and Magnus’ date and he was freaking out. 

Isabelle came rushing through his door, whip in hand, looking around for trouble. 

“What? What is it? Are you okay?”

Alec winced and ran to close the door behind her.

“Yeah, its fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I just…you’ve been on dates before, right?”

Izzy sighed, laughing as she put her whip away.

“Well, to be honest I don’t usually go for the whole, committed relationship thing. But I get the principle. Why? Are you nervous about you and Magnus?”

Alec started pacing the room, kneading his hands.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do. What do I talk about? What do I wear? Am I supposed to bring weapons on a date?”

Izzy laughed again and came to stand in front of her brother, taking his hands in hers.

“Calm down. It’s not that hard, you like him, right?”

He paused, looking everywhere but her eyes as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Well, yeah but-“

“Then it will be fine. He likes you too so there’s nothing to be nervous about. You can talk about whatever you like. Your favorite books, music, or just ask him questions, I’m sure he has a lot to say. And as for the weapons I think you should leave them here, I doubt you’ll end up fighting demons after dinner and even if you do manage to find trouble Magnus will be able to use his magic. But take your stele.”

Alec nodded, looking so terribly nervous. Izzy couldn’t help the flood of warmth that filled her chest at the love and pride she felt for her big brother. He was finally going to do what made him happy, finally going to have a life outside of Shadowhunting. 

“And as for clothes I think we should go with something you’re more comfortable in, that way you won’t feel so nervous. Personally, I feel more comfortable in heels and lipstick with a dress that conceals weapons and nothing else but you aren’t me so we’ll stick to something simple.”

Alec twisted his hands again, looking like he wanted to start pacing once more. 

“What if he’s dressed really nice and I’m standing there in my old leather jacket like an idiot? He always looks nice, I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Oh, Alec, you won’t disappoint him. He doesn’t like you for the way you dress and anyway I’m pretty sure he’s realized by now that you always wear the same things.”

Alec frowned at that, waving his hands around as he protested, and looked highly offended.

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do! You always wear black-“

“Black is for hunting! We’re shadowhunters it’s what we do.”

“And they’re always boring and full of holes and stains because you’ve had them forever.”

Izzy was going through his closet as Alec dodged things she threw out of her way.

“They aren’t boring and there’s nothing wrong with having favorite clothes. Just because I don’t want to wear glitter and feather boas like you do.”

Izzy laughed again and looked over her shoulder to smile at her brother.

“Relax, Alec, I’m not going to make you wear anything ridiculous. Just wear your newest pants and that shirt I got you for your birthday with the other leather jacket that you never wear.”

“What other leather jacket? I only have one.”

Izzy sighed and pulled the garment from the back of his closet. He’d never seen it before.

“I got it for you three months ago, because your old one is gross and has tears all through it.”

She handed Alec the pile of clothes and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Oh. Thanks. And my jacket is fine, thank you, it works as a jacket and therefore I did not need a new one.”

“Whatever. So…tell me more about Magnus and this date, I want to know everything and you have to tell me everything after too. Now that you’ve decided to live your life instead of being a robot for the clave we can finally talk about boys!”

Alec took hold of his sister’s shoulders and turned her around so that he could get dressed. 

“What are you talking about? You know Magnus.”

“Duh, I mean what do you think about him? What’s it like kissing him? Are there literally sparks? The kiss at your wedding looked pretty magical.”

Alec scoffed but smiled. It was strange talking about it because the feelings he had were so confusing.

“It’s different than when I.. Jace- I think I just confused the strength of our Parabatai bond for romantic love. So what I feel for Magnus is.. it’s new and I don’t really know what to do with it.”

He sighed but Izzy could hear the happiness in it.

“Kissing him is nice though. And he.. makes me smile.”

Izzy was still facing the wall but jumped a little, practically squealing with excitement. 

“Aw Alec! I’m so happy for you! This date will be fantastic and you’ll be great! Are you done?”

Alec hummed a yes and smiled as Izzy started fretting over him, patting his hair into place and straightening his jacket.

“Okay, don’t be nervous, just talk to him about what you like doing and I don’t mean killing demons. Compliment his outfit and be a gentleman and make sure you call or txt if you’re going to be home late or staying at his. And you HAVE to tell me everything when you get back.”

She was smiling so widely Alec couldn’t help but smile too as he let her fix his collar.

“Okay, okay, thank you, I will. You sound more excited than I do.”

Izzy reached up at took her brothers face in her hands.

“I love you Alec and I’m so proud of you.” He took her hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks, Iz. I love you too.”

“Okay, now go get your Warlock.”


End file.
